Current portable electronic devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. Such devices may be wireless communication devices, and may be handheld, that is, sized and shaped to be held or carried in a human hand. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices may be lightweight and compact.